


We are Who we Choose to Be.

by SadDragonLady (SheRolf)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Faunus Weiss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weiss is a Faunus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheRolf/pseuds/SadDragonLady
Summary: From a young age, Weiss Schnee knew she wasn't normal. Having a tragic past she prefers not to think about, she tries to live her life, helping her adoptive father maintain his club.She never really thought about pursuing her dream of becoming a huntress, that is until she helps the world famous Glynda Goodwitch help stop a robbery, saving a couple Faunus.Now she's been given the chance to attend Beacon Academy, she has to choose between hiding herself from the world or living her dream?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! *waves*
> 
> About 0.001% might recognise this work from my previous Pseud hehe. After a whole year (sadly) I managed to get back to it and after watch Volume 5, as well as a few movies and other stuff my brain, decided to completely shift the direction the story is going in. So instead of deleting the old one, I took the option of just reposting it from scratch, theirs been a few updates to the old chapters to feel free to reread but I'll have a fresh chapter out in a few da- a month, within the month. 
> 
> Please enjoy, leave a comment and for any Questions hit me up on my Tumblr: http://rainbowdragon117.tumblr.com/
> 
> Until next time!

Secrets.

Everyone has them. Some are small minor things, like how they’ve had a crush on that one boy in school, or how they snuck into the kitchen and ate the last cookie. Some are things we never want people to know, some we share with friends and others we keep to ourselves until the end of time.

The Schnee Family were no exception, being one of the world’s largest producers and exporters of Dust in the world as well as a minor but equally successful business, they’ve been under siege by the media ever since Erwin Schnee was first verbally attacked by the White Fang, a political organization. With a little bit of snooping, spying and anonymously leaked information, it became clear that the Schnee Dust Company had a history of questionable business partners and controversial labour forces, having basically enslaved their all Faunus workers. However, with the right people and money, they managed to keep this hush hush from the global media, sweeping it under the rug and donating to a few Faunus charities to make it all seem like rumours, finally, this secret was forgotten. With no one helping them, the White Fang took matters into their own hands, eventually waging war with the company and the family themselves.

Like all living things, Erwin Schnee was becoming old and knew it was time that his son took up the mantelpiece, but before that he needed a significant other, and so he held many banquets in his name until a woman suitable enough was found; her hair as white as snow, blues eyes like the ocean, as beautiful as the Goddesses themselves and whose family was almost - if not just as successful as his. Eventually his only offspring, Jacques Schnee married Elizabeth, a huntress in her prime who took over her family business and became Lawyer, her family having never been defeated in over half a century took over all the family businesses alongside the SDC.

Eventually, they had a beautiful healthy young girl, with hair as white as snow and pale blue eyes. They named her Winter. Elizabeth was overjoyed but noticed her husband’s unhappiness. When she asked him, he told her that the Schnee family has only had one child and that the males would take over the family business. He informed her that they would try for again for a son; though she was disheartened that he only saw her as a means for an heir, she agreed. For the next five years they tried, and each year Mr Schnee grew more worried, his wife would not conceive, and they were getting old. Winter was growing into a fine young woman like her mother and with the best security money could buy, she was oblivious to the war with between Atlas the White Fang. She eventually attended school and made friends with both human and Faunus thought, when Eric heard of this he was furious and pulled her out immediately. He hired tutors to home-school her, telling her that Schnee's did not associate themselves with ‘beasts’ unless it was the further better the family business and they had no other choice. Elizabeth however, did not agree with his teachings and explained to her daughter that her father had a bad history with the Faunus and to always keep an open mind about them.

  
\---

Seven years after Winter’s birth and with the help of the worlds best well-paid scientists, Mrs Schnee finally conceived another child, Eric was happy at finally having the chance to have a male heir to his mantle and Winter was happy to have a younger sibling, eventually in the privacy of their own home and with help from the Schnee employed doctors and nursemaids, Mrs Schnee gave birth to another child. The doctors took Eric out of the room and revealed that there were a few complications and that his wife was now unable to conceive any more children, after a while they heard a commotion coming from Elizabeth’s room, curious they both headed in to see what was happening. A few of the other midwives were crowded around the cleaning station with shocked expressions when Elizabeth questioned them, she received no answer. Mr Schnee walked in - only to be stopped by one of the maids.

“I don’t think you should sir” She warned, but he continued anyway stopping only a few feet away when he saw his daughter, she had his white hair and pale skin and her mother's light-blue eyes, but that was not why he stared.

Perched upon his daughter’s head and wrapped around her tiny waist were two things he never thought were possible; a pure white tail and a pair of feline ears.

Shocked, he turned to his wife in confusion, the anger clear in his gaze; yet she only smiled back.

“She’s still your daughter” she murmured, he turned back to face the child and after a tense moment he left the room - but not before sweeping his eyes over everyone present.

“Not one word of this is to leave this room!” he snarled, before slamming the door closed behind him. The Head Nurse continued to clean the child before wrapping her in a clean white towel and handing her back to her mother, who welcomed the child with as much love as she did Winter, if not even more. The two remaining midwives wondered how she was so calm about what had happened. Elizabeth kissed the child’s head and smiled.

“I am not my husband” she reminded them, “Whether she be human, half human or a Faunus, she is still my beautiful daughter and I shall love her as such” The Head Nurse smiled, glad to know Mrs Schnee was not racist towards the Faunus like her husband was; having seen the way she interacted with some of the Faunus around town.

“What will you name her?” The Head Nurse asked after a few moments. Elizabeth glanced out the window before back at her daughter, gently stroking the white ears on the top of her head, giggling when she felt her daughter purr in her arms.

“I think I shall call her Weiss, my darling little Weiss” Content, the nursemaid left the two to their own devices and began clearing away all the tools that were needed for the birthing. On her way out, she spotted a seven-year-old Winter peeping through the door and beckoned her inside, leading her to the bed and departing again.

Winter crawled onto the bed and leaned against her mother, wanting to get a better view of her new sister. Noticing the ears, Winter scrunched up her face in confusion before looking at her mother.

“Why does she have ears?” She asked, voice full of innocence. Her mother simply shrugged.

“I do not know, the doctor thinks it has to do with the special medicine he gave me, but I want you to promise me something Winter. I want you to love and look after your sister, no matter what happens or what your father says” Winter looked at her mother before staring down at her sister, jumping a little when reflective eyes looked back her. Mrs Schnee changed positions, moving so that the light was no longer reflecting in Weiss’ eyes and so she could get a better look at her older sister. After a few seconds, Weiss held out her hand towards her sister. Cautiously, Winter extended her pinkie finger for her to hold, smiling when Weiss grabbed it softly. Winter watched as Weiss yawned and used her other hand to rub her eyes before eventually falling still holding on to her hand. Smiling, Winter looked back at her mother who was watching the interaction.

“I will mother, no matter what.”

  
\---

In his office, Mr Schnee was fuming, outraged that not only was his wife infertile but his newest child was one of them - a beast. He poured himself another glass of whiskey, twirling it around in the diamond cut glass before downing it in one go and slamming it back on the table.

“What?” he roared, hearing a knock on his office door. Turning to see the Head Scientist walk in and shut the door behind himself.

“I have the results of the test we ran on your wife and her newest offspring, she is indeed your daughter” Mr Schnee poured another glass, and downed it before throwing the glass against the wall.

“How?” he questioned, his desperation clear. As far as he knew he had no tainted blood running through his veins, though his wife was another story. Walking around his desk, he finally sat down for the first time since arriving and placed his elbow on his desk, threading his fingers together. After a moment of silence, he finally looked up at the other man, asking what else he discovered, with nothing of interest mentioned he dismissed the man but not before giving him a case full of lien, “This doesn’t get out to anyone, if the world found out about this it would ruin me.” Nodding his head the man exited the room, leaving Mr Schnee to think about his next course of action.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Schnee begins showing his anti-Faunus colours. Weiss trashes her father’s office and life’s work causing him to hate her more. The White Fang invasion begins.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and the months became a year. Weiss grew to be a strong and curious young child. She would often crawl and sometimes waddle around the mansion, with her sister’s help, of course, greeting the staff with little growls and gurgles. In return, she would either get a greeting from the butlers, a lift into the kitchen to see what was happening by the Kitchen staff, or a sideways glance of acknowledgement from the rest of staff and servants. Whilst most of the house was amused, Mr Schnee was among the few who were not.

Each day, Jacque grew colder and colder towards his second daughter and wife. To ensure no one found out about his monster of a child, he began cutting down staff and if needed he hired new staff, though if they turned out to be ‘less Faunus friendly’ he didn't admit it. He tried to keep Winter preoccupied with studies. the family business and fencing, just to keep her away from Weiss. He even started staying at the office so he wouldn’t have to go home. Whenever Elizabeth confronted him about his behaviour towards his second daughter he would always yell the same thing.

“I can't help it if my company is more important than that creature you bought into this world! ”

They would argue for hours back and forth, only surrendering when Winter would knock on their bedroom door, asking why they were yelling so late in the night. They would glare at each other, an unspoken request to not drag their daughter into this, before Elizabeth would scoop up the child, apologizing for the ruckus before kissing her head and shooing her back to her room. This mantra happened for many months, with Winter eventually sleeping in her sister’s room as it was further away from her father’s office. One night, however, Winter wasn’t woken up by the shouts of her parents but rather cries of pain from her sister.

* * *

 

The new White Fang had successfully raided another Schnee train full of precious cargo and unrefined dust, being the third car this week. Mr Schnee was not impressed, he had taken to his office, drinking the strongest liquor he could find. Everyone knew to avoid him when he was like this, the maid having left his dinner on a tray outside his study when she heard the first glass smash against the wall. 

Draining the latest bottle of its last drop, he got up and gracefully hobbled toward the shelf where he kept all his best wines. When he noticed that it was empty he left the office- the door slightly ajar, and headed towards the wine cellar. Switching on the light he looked down at the small, even steps before summoning his own pathway of Glyphs down towards the back wall where the more aged wines rested. Picking up two he made a mental note to have one of the staff restock his office as well as those he had taken. Arriving at his office he noticed the door had been pushed wide open, already angry, and heavily intoxicated he put down the two bottles next to the tray of food, not staying to see whether they stayed put or fell, and marched into his office. 

Looking around he could see that someone had clearly been in the room; stools were overturned, papers were scattered on the floor and he could hear a noise coming from his desk. Unable to see through the bookshelf that separated it from the rest of the room he picked up a weapon from one of the many that decorated the walls, creeping as silently as a drunkard could as he rounded the corner. His sword was raised, ready to strike the intruder, but what he found made him freeze only for a minute. Weiss was sitting on his fine oak desk, clawed fingers playing with whatever she could get her curious hands on.

Weiss had been wandering around the mansion exploring when she came across the open door. Having never been into this room before, and with no one there to tell her otherwise, the curious just older than one-year-old entered the room. She knocked over stools as she crawled around, eventually getting onto the tall desk where her father had currently found her. Scared by the sudden noise, Weiss had dropped the object she was playing with in fright. Turning to the source of the sound she found her father standing a few feet away from her, something long and shiny inches above his head.

  
Mr Schnee stood frozen, not being able to process what he was seeing. His most important documents laid scattered and ruined around his desk, research and findings lost and smeared together. He was only brought out of the trance by the sound of laughter and gurgling. Looking down he saw the cause of all this destruction mocking him with its tail swaying happily behind it. In a blind drunken rage, Mr. Schnee roared, spewing insults at his daughter before raising the sword again and slamming it down with as much force as possible. Scared by the sudden yell and the dark change in atmosphere, Weiss lost her footing and fell off the table, seconds before the heavy sword came down where she was once standing. Mr Schnee tugged at the handle, trying to pull the sword out of the solid oak desk to no avail. Meanwhile, Weiss screamed and cried in agony, holding her arm against her chest and waddling out the room away from her father. Reaching the door, she found her older sister and her mother standing there with looks of shock on their faces. Elizabeth quickly picked up her daughter before thrusting her into Winter’s arms and telling her to not come out of her room until daybreak.

 

* * *

 

 

After that, thing changed drastically in the Schnee Manor.

Weiss stayed clear of that room and her father from then on, only interacting with him when she had to. After staying with Winter that night Mrs Schnee decided to put Weiss’ stuff into her older sister’s room so that she felt safer and had someone to watch out for her at night. Mr and Mrs Schnee began to argue more and talk less, with Mr Schnee spending more time at the company and away from his family, refusing to acknowledge his actions towards his daughter until a rift grew between them. As the years went by Mrs Schnee began to wonder what would happen if she went out one day and wasn’t there to protect her daughter again. Feeling unsettled she decided to ring in a few favours and managed to get her a fencing instructor, someone who she knew wouldn’t judge or mistreat Weiss and was very capable of teaching. They made arrangements so that when Weiss was older, a retired Huntress by the name of Jopez would teach her not only to defend herself but, should her Aura and semblance unlock like her sister, to fight and wield it. There was also a will and instructions left, in the worst case scenario that Elizabeth had to give up her only child to save her life, though she hoped nothing would come of it.

  
It was when Weiss was six that everything went extremely wrong.

 

* * *

 

  
Late one night, a sleepy Weiss was startled out of her sleep by a faint BANG. Heading downstairs into her family ballroom where she hears a few more bangs, rounding the corner her uncovered ears flicked as she picked up on silent whispers coming from the other side of the hall that leads to the guest entrance. Curious, she headed over and opened the door before freezing in place, on the other side of the door two guards and one of the house maids lay dead on the floor, the small bullet holes between their eyes as well as the growing pool of blood confirming they were dead, looking past them, she saw half a dozen men and women, all dressed head to toe in what she made out as white and black uniforms, what stood out and scared her the most, however, were the red and white Grimm masks covering their faces making them look like monsters. Hearing the door open, every single head turned to the intrusion, the two at the window raising their weapons ready to shot,

“A Faunus? I thought they said the Schnee’s’ didn’t have any in employment here?” The one at the front mumbled, loud enough for his comrades to hear him, his voice deep and heavy as he analysed the child before standing up from his crouch position and sheathing his sword, turning to the rest of the infiltration team for advice, he stopped when he heard a faint crackle coming from the dead guards before a voice could be heard over what everyone guessed was a radio,

“Team 3 come in, you are five minutes overdue for your scheduled call in, please respond, over.” A voice carried over before a click was heard waiting for the guards to reply.

Each of the White Fang members looked at each, unprepared for the guards routine radio check-ins, before the leader of the group, a female snake Faunus walked forward and crushed the nearest radio, “Get those explosives planted, we worked too hard for this day, I will see all those Schnee vermin go up in flames personally if I have to” she hissed, leaving no room for argument, the grunts quickly got to work, moving towards the broken window and grabbing boxes from their brothers and sisters outside. The Faunus from earlier walked over to his leader, tail slightly tucked between his legs before gesturing to the infant who still stood frozen at the door,

“What about the cub Snake? We can’t just leave her here to burn with the rest of them.”

A loud slap was heard, making the other grunts flinch and snapping Weiss out of her frozen state, thinking tactically she quickly grabbed the remaining radio from the guard, before creeping back out the room and locking the door, turning the radio, this way and that, it took her a while but she eventually found the ‘talk’ button on the side.

Snake glared at the cat Faunus, waiting for him to turn his head back to the right position, before she continued, “Are you really that blind? Snow white hair? Blue eyes? Pale skin? That cub is a Schnee! A Schnee WITH ears and a tail! Real Faunus’ aren’t born with two traits, ever! Now grab that unnatural –” She stopped when her super hearing picked up the sound of a radio clicking on before looking to the child, only to notice her gone and the door closed, growling she turned back to the troops, watching some of them preparing the first box of explosives whilst the other two struggled to pull the second box of explosives through the uncooperative window, “Push that box back to the troops outside and tell them to retreat, the rest of you, grab your weapons and your explosive, we are not leaving here without one of those Schnee’s dead” Grabbing her weapon and heading towards the door, Snake stopped a few feet away, “You will pay for taking her away from me.” Before raising her foot, focusing her aura into her leg and blasting the door off its hinges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STILL don't have a beta reader for this story so apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Leave a comment telling me how much you liked or disliked something and for any Questions hit me up on my Tumblr: http://rainbowdragon117.tumblr.com/
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss escapes the White Fang. Blake’s brother makes an appearance. The back story on why one of the generals detests the Schnee family. Schnee manor begins to burn.

While the two strangers argued, Weiss slide out of the room unnoticed, looking around she found an overturned chair and quickly prompt it against the door effectively locking it from the outside. Moving to the middle of the room she began to fiddle with the guard’s radio, pressing a few buttons until she managed to turn it back on through the volume had been turned down significantly she could still hear what was being said through her Faunus ears.  
  
"I swear to Oum Claude, if you've fallen asleep on the job again I'm going to shoot you myself!" The guard on the other side of the radio seemed more annoyed than angry, making Weiss wonder how many times this had happened in the past. Looking back at the room she felt a pang of sadness; it didn't matter anymore, she doubted it would happen again, those other Faunus had made sure of that. She tried not to think about the gruesome image as she directed her attention to the radio,  
  
"Hello? Mr Alison? There's a group of people in the ballroom storage closet, they kill-" Before she could finish a bang followed by a gust of wind came from said storage closet. Weiss divided the right, avoiding the now broken reinforced door and the splinters that went sailing across the room, looking over she could see Snake walking out, flanked by two others emerged from the closet.  
  
"FIND HER!" Snake yelled, heading over to the dis-guarded radio before smashing it to smithereens, "And tell the others to start detonating the other explosives." As the cat faunus at the back of the group ran off to relay the orders, the others began searching the room, turning over tables and destroying expensive furniture. Weiss quickly crawled under one of the many clothed tables in the room, covering her mouth to mute the sound of her breathing. Eventually, one of them, a young monkey faunus with a brown tail, walked past her table, scenting the air he stopped, walking backwards he signalled one of his squad mates before taking out his pistol from the strap on his leg. When the other faunus was close enough, he began silently counting from three to zero before lifting the tablecloth.

…

Looking underneath the table he saw the other side of the fabric move, raising his head up he watched as Weiss crawled underneath another table and disappeared. Flipping the table he marched over to where the young Schnee was currently hiding, flipping the table over he was confused to see no one there, setting the table back and looking around he missed the little head peak out from under the cloth before running underneath another table.

Making sure that she was completely hidden Weiss took a moment to catch her breath, it had been at least six minutes since she'd picked up the radio,  _what was taking Mr Alison so long?_ She knew the hidden armoury was ten minutes away from this side of the mansion, but we had been running, and Winter did say I was very fast. Lifting the bottom of the cloth away so looked around to see where the intruders were, grimly she noticed the one they called Snake was guarding the door while visually searching the room, deciding that way was off limits Weiss started looking for another way out. Hearing footsteps, she quickly scurried back under the sheet and decided to crawl under the Grand table,  _at least this one is longer and a better hiding place,_ peeking out the other side, however, she came face to face with the cat faunus from earlier. 

Before she could do anything, he quickly covered her mouth, using his free hand he grabbed her by the collar of her clothes, pulling her out of her hiding place with minimal effort, "Snake!" He growled, not caring if anyone outside could hear him. Looking over, Snake began to smile sinisterly, bloodlust already filling her eyes, the Schnees had murdered her wife, and she was finally going to get the justice they deserved.

* * *

 

When then found out not only was she was gay but that she had discovered their shady business deals and the way they treated all their Faunus staff as borderline slaves. When she confronted them about it, they told her they would 'investigate,' that they had no idea this was happening, but would get to the bottom of it, even offered her a chance to use their brand new model car to drive home. 

A ride that blew up not even 10 yards away from her home.

Had she not been on the phone she might have brought the shitty story about the prototype just malfunctioning in the worst way, but she heard the ticking, her the scream as her wife discovered the small bomb in the glove compartment before the loud noise made her drop the phone and run to the window. Without drawing the curtains, she could see the flames and didn't even put on shoes before sprinting out the house, getting closer she saw the explosion had managed to catch the attention of the whole neighbourhood; she could hear someone on the phone to the emergency services. Getting closer Sophia couldn't help dropping to her knees and letting out an anguished cry of pain, with her enhanced vision and snake-like sensors she could see the corpses of her wife through the flames on the side of the road near the wreckage, flesh half melted that stared forward with hollow eyes. 

* * *

 

That day happened almost four years ago and since then she had been recruited into the New White Fang and had set out to make sure the humans paid. Looking at the Schnee cub, she almost felt pity; she had never taken the life of a child but if there was someone loved more than their mate it was their offspring, taking the dagger from the pouch on her arm she couldn't help savour the distressful sent the child was releasing.

Fearing for her life, Weiss opened her mouth and bit as hard as she could into her captor's hand, quickly he flung her backwards before inspecting to see what damage the little pest had done. Weiss quickly scrambled towards the unguarded door, just barely dodging the monkey faunus as he leapt across the table to try and stop the girl. Facing forward Weiss missed the leader of the group drop the knife and pull out a standard pistol, Snake aimed and aligned the barrel of the gun predicting where the girl would run and smiled.

What she didn't expect was for to interfere with her shot causing the gun to fly into the air, turning, a look of confusion and betrayal flashed through the slits of her mask before a loud hiss could be heard, looking equally as an angry the cat faunus let out his own hiss of disapproval before clenching tighter onto the armed hand, "Don't ruin the plan! If we start killing our own then we are no better than those parasites ourselves!" Snatching her hand away she watched as the child slipped before spinning back and grabbing the man by his throat, "If you ruin this for us Belladonna and we come out of this, I will personally see to it that your ears are clipped and you are fed to the grimm myself!" Not waiting for a response she flung the male faunus across the room before turning to other two occupants of the room, "Alert the men outside, tell to set of bomb number 3 now and prepare to attack."

...

Weiss ran around a corner and then stopped to catch her breath, looking back she noticed none of the scary people in white had followed her yet, internally cheering Weiss looked around to see where she was, noticing the kitchen on the left she quickly cute though and headed up the stairs to where she knew her parents bedroom was, opening the door she sprinted towards the bed and start shaking one of the adults awake. Hazy blue eyes peaked out of the covers to find her daughter staring back at her, making sure to not disturb her husband Elizabeth stretched and tried to run as much sleep out of her eyes before addressing her little cub in a hushed whisper, "come little one, let's not wake your father" before climbing out the queen sized bed and taking Weiss' hand. When they eventually got outside she bent down and picked Weiss up and gently scratching one of her small lion ears, "why are you up so late sweetheart, is something the matter?" 

So in bliss Weiss almost forgot what she came into the room for, shaking her hear to clear the haze she began pointin towards the direction of the ballroom, "I woke and I heard a strange sound so I went to the kitchen to see if it was the chef but I heard another noise coming from the direction of the ballroom so I went to investigate" she took a deep breath recalling what she saw, "When I opened the door it was empty but their was voices coming from the stage so I went back stage and there was a group of scary people with evil masks in there and they tried to get me but I ran away" Thinking her daughter was recounting a bad dream Elizabeth chuckled and began walking towards Winter's room intending to put her child back to sleep,

"It sounds like you had quite the dream Weiss" creast fallen Weiss began to struggle out of her mother's grip and tug her back towards the staircase, desperation coating her voice, "mother please, there are really bad people her, the killed the security guards and one of the maids" tears beginning to fall Weiss began to tug with more urgency, there was no yelling if they had fled the mansion or if they were killing the rest of the staff, "mother, please believe me, it wasn't a dream!" Not wanting to cause her daughter more distress, Elizabeth bowed down and wiped the falling tears from her face, "Why don't we go see Mr Alison in the security room and get him to investigate?" Grabbing Weiss' hand she turned and began walking down the stairs and towards the security room at the end of the East wing of the house.

As they got closer however Weiss' ears began to flicker as she registered a tick rock sound, looking around she found it strange she couldn't see a single clock to link the noise too, squeezing her mother's hand she pulled them to a halt a few doors away from their destination, "mother what's that sound? It's awfully annoying." Confused, Elizabeth stayed quiet, discovering that they're in dead was a strange sound, one she had never heard before coming from one of the rooms, searching she found the door to the R.H.S slightly ajar, letting go of Weiss' hand she went to investigate, "Stay here." Opening the door and turning on the light she begrudgingly found out what Weiss was talking about.

Sitting in the middle of the room was a cylinder chamber filled with red Dust and crystals, with a C4 detonator attached to it, there were many wires hooked up to a few of the Droids that were currently shut down around the room, one thing that stood out, however, was the red logo painted on the front of the canister because she knew that symbol what that symbol meant, knew that Weiss wasn't having a bad dream and that they were all in grave danger.

The White Fang was here.

As if to make matters worse the display on the makeshift suddenly changed as the one of the red dots lit up followed by another, running as fast as she could she pointed at Weiss to run before screaming at the top of her lungs, she heard two clicks and managed to get her Aura up before the room she was engulfed in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STILL don't have a beta reader for this story so apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Leave a comment telling me how much you liked or disliked something and for any Questions hit me up on my Tumblr: http://rainbowdragon117.tumblr.com/
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Schnee Manor is burning. Weiss and her Mother try to escape. The General gets her revenge. Elizabeth saves Weiss but at the cost are high. Junior meets a new friend.

The first thing Weiss noticed when she came to was the unbearable heat. 

Taking a breath, she couldn't help the coughing fit as she choked on fumes, using one hand to push herself up and the other to clear the smoke from her face she looked around at her surroundings with unfocused eyes. The bomb had destroyed most of the East wing and started a huge fire, expensive paintings and other flammables had already been burnt to a crisp as the flames grew along the walls, to her left the security room door had been blown into itself, trapping people in the control room. Hearing rubble shift Weiss looked to see her mother freeing herself from the fallen debris, once she was free Elizabeth took in the damage caused before spotting and limping over to her daughter,

"Weiss dear, we need to leave!" Using some of the last reserves of her aura, Elizabeth used the rubble to create two giant molten groundhogs, she commanded one to break the door to the control room whilst the other began clearing the blocked off path that led to the rest of the house. Weiss watched in amazement as her mother's creation got to work, tearing through the weakened metal as if it was made of plastic, within minutes the door was gone and the beast stood to the side as its creator walked past to inspect the damage to the room. Thought the metal aligned in the walls had saved most of the security team from the damage the roof had still caved in, crushing one of the staff and destroying most of the consoles.

Coughing to her left dragged Elizabeth away from the destruction in front of her, Alison supported himself on the only functioning console, trying to clear the dust and smoke from his lungs, opening one eye - the one not filled with blood - he gave the room a once over before addressing his employer,

"What the devil is happening?! Code 7 Ms Schnee?" His heavy Mistrial accent bleeding in between gasps, limping over he began helping clear his colleagues out one by one, handing the most injured over towards the giant Groundhog statue. With a flick of her wrist, Elizabeth transformed it into a dire wolf before commanding it to take its injured load to the nearest hospital. The summon nodded before exiting the hole in the side of the building and heading downhill towards the nearest town. Watching her summon go Elizabeth knew the people on board would get the best help and turned towards Alison and her daughter.

"We need to regroup with everyone else that's still here, I know my husband is awake and most likely with Winter, that explosion rattled the whole building hopefully it's the only one," kneeling down she brushed a few loss strands of hair that clung to Weiss' face before kissing her forehead and smiling, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you earlier snowflake, we're going to find your sister and get out of here okay?" She waited for Weiss to nod before heading over to whatever console was left working, "Where did you run into the White Fang? Hopefully, I can find out if they're still here"

_White Fang?_  Weiss didn’t know what her mother was talking about, seeing the confusion on her face Elizabeth elaborated, "The scary people in the masks" she quickly explained. Keying in the coordinates she wasn't surprised to find the main cameras had been disconnected, using a special password only her husband knew she quickly changed the feed to the three hidden cameras they used to keep an eye on their children, turning it to the centre of the room she watched as a tall slightly muscled woman grabbed the head of an equally tall man with cat ears before tilting his hear and starring straight into his eyes, after a few seconds he ceased struggling before standing up right and walking over to his comrades.

Typing in a new command she quickly flicked through the cameras stationed throughout the house, most of the mansion was clear except the backyard and gardens were three trucks with the horrid White Fang logo on the sides, "How the hell did they not set off the perimeter alarms and how did your men not spot this?!" Elizabeth turned to Alison motion into the security feeds.

Stepping past her and using the other have of the console, Alison typed in his clearance codes before flicking through the cameras, unlike Mrs Schnee footage however his feed showed up clean, checking the video logs however he noticed that the video was stuck on a loop between 8 pm to 11 pm, "They've sabotaged most of the cameras, Ma'am, as far as the others knew the garden and the backyard leading to the forest was clear, I'm terribly sorry we should have been more vigilant." Alison lowered his head before smashing the side of the console with is a fist, feeling something around his leg he looked down to see Weiss hugging his leg, tail happily swaying behind her. Smiling he gently patted her head before steeling his nerves, he needed to get both these people to safety, no matter the cost.

                      ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞      

Weiss rode on top of the remaining rubble summon, Elizabeth had felt some of her aura gently return to her earlier letting her know her summon had gotten its injured cargo to safety. They were now walking around the empty mansion seeing if they could find anyone, friend or foe, they’d already bumped into a few staff along the way telling them that there were a few White Fang members running around killing staff and most of the staff had evacuated to the downstairs carpark and were loading into the emergency armoured vehicles. With his pistol raised, Alison peered around another corner, checking it was clear before beckoning the others forward, so far they had only found three dead corpses, one of them being a White Fang member. Elizabeth made sure to keep her daughter preoccupied so she didn’t have to see the horrific sights. Walking deeper towards the kitchen, Weiss’ ears began to flicker as she picked up the sound of movement up ahead, noticing Elizabeth signalled Alison back only for a door to his left to slam open and a White Fang guard to come crashing out. Raising his gun, he aimed at the door only for the body to drop to the floor lifeless, aiming his pistol again when he heard more footsteps he quickly let out a lengthy breath when a familiar face came into view. Jensen, the Schnee’s loyal butler limbed of the body before all but collapsing into the unprepared security guard, holstering his weapon in record time he grabbed the shofar before he could collide into the floor,

“I am so glad to see you Mrs and Miss Schnee, after we saw your husband run of with Winter without you we feared the worst.” Trying to stand on his own. Jensen buckled again before being caught by both Ms Schnee and Alison, looking over his tatted and ripped clothes, Elizabeth knew the butler wouldn’t be able to walk on his own, making eye contact with her trusted head of security, she easily conveyed the message that she wanted. Shifting his weight so he was fully leaning on Alison, Elizabeth walked around so she could face Jensen,

“Jensen? I need you to hold on for me okay? Alison is going to escort you and Weiss to the emergency carpark while I continue to look for survivors.” Jensen tried to shift his wait onto his own legs, pushing off his colleague, he opened his mouth to argue but saw the look in woman’s eyes stopped, sighing he leaded back onto Alison. Elizabeth nodded and turned around went to call her summon over, only to notice it wasn’t there, figuring out what their friend was looking for they too began to look around for the youngest Schnee only to find she wasn’t there.

                      ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Weiss continued to ride on top of her mother summon through the mansion, when they had stopped earlier, she had been so scared when the door crashed open and the White Fang appeared she had grabbed the summon around its neck and closed her eyes, for a second she felt weird before the summon turned white and left the room. Now they were in the second Kitchen further down the estate, timidly looking around each corner and avoiding areas where Weiss could smell blood and smoke. Entering the Piano room, Weiss was struck by fear causing the summon to freeze; two White Fang grunts were currently sweeping the room looking for any humans whilst the third had his back turned, scowling at a giant-sized family portrait. Deciding he had had enough of the picture he extended his clawed hand and slashed at the photo, effectively beheading the two adult Schnee and defacing the eldest daughter but missing the youngest, looking towards the two made noises of approval whilst the vandal looked over his work to turn and face his two comrades only to notice the new arrival, he looked at the destroyed picture just to confirm he was seeing it with his own eyes before looking back at the child with a sinister smile,

“I missed that time, I won’t miss again.”

Stalking towards the terrified child, he heard his companions cocking their weapons ready to fire if someone else came. Just as the terrorist was about to lung however he was blinded as the room filled bright blue flash before he felt something slam him across his side, sending him flying and crashing on the other side of the room, coughing up blood as he didn’t have enough time to draw up his aura, he shakily looked to were his two clanmates were and saw what looked like a glowing white bear standing where he once was, glaring at the image he let out a gargled growl before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped down against the wall. Looking at their dead squad leader, the two remaining terrorists looked at each other before raising their weapons and firing at the creature in front of them, two shots rang out and then the firing stopped.

Uncurling from a ball, the now giant blue rubble armadillo summon released Weiss from its protective shell before transforming back into a rather large canine of some kind, before Weiss could process what was happening she was quickly engulfed in a strong hug, looking up she could see the crying face of her mother, closing her eyes as she kissed her wherever she could get hold, “Don’t you ever run off like that again!” watching her daughter nod she stayed crouched and hugging her daughter for a while longer. Hearing heavy footsteps, Elizabeth looked up to see her husband barge into the other side of the tarnished main dining room, he looked around spotting his wife before having to step back to avoid a flaming support beam from crashing into him, covering his to stop the ash and smoke getting into his face he tried to peer throw to make sure his wife was okay. Unable to he yelled at his wife to meet him in the foyer before making his way there himself, decapitating the head of a fallen Faunus that was trapped under what he guessed was he great great grandfather’s statue, sneering in disgust before flicking the blood off his sword, he made his way through the passage and around the corner, in the distance he could see Elizabeth’s summon holding up a wall that had been knocked down from one of the many bomb explosions earlier, glancing at the wall he wondered how such an uncivilized group of animals were not only able to penetrate the perimeter of his home but able to plan and execute an attack of this magnitude, deciding to question it later, he decided to head back around and wait for the pair near the entrance.

Distracted, he didn’t notice the Snake Faunus come hobbling up the left corridor.

\---

The snake commander limped down the corridor, one hand holding her empty pistol and the other holding a cloth to a wound on her side as she waited for her Aura to heal the wound. That nurse had proven to put up more of a fight than she had expected, refusing to tell her were those blasted Schnee basterds had run off to, instead drawing a shard and slitting the throat of one her subordinates and then trying to stab her, she’d managed to imbed her with the make shift weapon before Snake grabbed the offending wrist and snapped it, her scream was cut short with a bullet to the head and Snake was on the move again, trying to find at least one Schnee before she called for a retreat, the higher ranks would be more forgiving if she hadn’t completely wasted there original plan.

Rounding a corner in this maze of a house, she heard faint footsteps up a head, sticking to the shadows she made her way to what was properly another fancy room. Getting closer she saw that wretched freak Faunus child from earlier standing with its back towards her, looking towards what looked like a glowing bear made up of rock. Removing the red cloth, she inspected her wound to find her Aura had finally closed it up, testing her arm and rips she felt a light tingle but that’s it. Dropping the useless gun, she unsheathed a small blade from underneath her coat, and stalked towards her oblivious prey.

\------

Watching her Summon hold the wall up, Elizabeth moved over to where her daughter stood admiring the Kodiak bear as it pushed and held up a wall that would have sealed them in earlier. Kneeling, she cleaned the dry tears off her face and picked a few pieces of rubble from her face, looking at her she couldn’t help but smile at her little survivor,

“I love you dear, don’t ever forget that.” She kissed her on the forehead, and smiled before going to scoop Weiss up in her arms, “Love you too Mumma.” Releasing the hug, she was about to say something when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a burning hot pain in her chest. Looking down she saw a blade covered in blood – her blood her dying mind realised – sticking from her chest, looking up she saw Weiss frozen with fear, her face and clothes also covered with her blood as well,

“Well that was touching.” Snake whispered in the dying Schnee’s ear, all while staring into the face of the little, “and a little pathetic.” Hissing she pulled the blade out of her stomach, and flung the body off to the side, bringing the blade up she flicked her tongue out to lick some of the droplets on her hand, “If it makes you feel better, you just saved that creature you call an offspring’s life!” Shell shocked, Weiss crawled over to her mother’s body, tears streaming down she took her mother’s outstretched hand and put it towards her check, closing her eyes she felt her mother raise her other hand to her chest before a warm sensation took over her, in her dying breaths her mother quickly chanted,

“For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. *cough* Through this, we become a paragon of v-virtue and glory to rise above all. I-Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I *cough* I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.” Elizabeth watched as she fully unlocked her daughter’s Aura and began channelling the last remaining reserves she had, “I love you Weiss, remember that, when-whenever you feel alone, I’ll be watching.” Looking over she gave her Summon one last command to protect her youngest daughter, before changing it from a Bear into a Beowulf. Due to its change of size, the Summon couldn’t hold the wall in place so went for the next best thing and quickly cocooned itself around its new charge, without the support the wall began to crumble and eventually collapsed. Seeing the impending doom, Snake quickly dived out of the way, covering her face as dust and rubble began to fall near.

\------

Eric felt the mansion shift, bracing himself against a wall he turned around to see dust and rubble traveling up the hallway he had just come, looking around he couldn’t see his wife or the Faunus child anywhere. Pulling a handkerchief from his inside pocket, he holstered his weapon and covered his mouth, using his free hand to wave the dust from his eyes he quickly jogged back into the room to find that it had collapsed in on itself, peering through the dust he saw something twinkling from the corner of his eye. Peering through the dust he recognised his wife face, bloodied and lifeless as well as he favourite bracelet and her wedding ring glistening on her exposed hand. Knowing she was dead, he quickly bowed his head in respect before heading back to the garage, there was nothing left for him here, the best thing he could do was regroup with his only daughter and leave this place before it buried them all.

Watching the Schnee scum slip away, Snake looked at the corpse of his wife with a little satisfaction, she felt better having killed her like they killed her wife, looking at the rubble next to her she contemplated whether she should dig up the little Schnee mutant child to show the higher ranks before dismissing it and making her way out herself, she sent a message to the remaining White Fang troops to retreat and head back to HQ.

Though it wasn’t the plan, she was sure the Alphas would be happy with the fall of the White Mansion and the death of two Schnees, even if they didn’t know about the child.

\------

Hours later, when the fires had died out and what remained of the building had stopped falling, a pile of rubble began to stir. Brick, ruined furniture, and wood moved until finally the Beowulf freed itself from its tomb, sensing no danger it quickly picked up its charge and started making its way away from the young Schnee’s home and towards the nearest town.

\------

Hei Xiong hated quite a few things; he hated cheap alcohol, he hated Grimm infested forests, he hated the cold and he hated waiting, but most of all he hated being stood up. One of his current contacts had set up a meeting to have someone meeting him here whilst he was on a trip to Atlas in the hopes of doing some business in exchange for Hei clearing a debt he had racked up at one of his bars. Stubbing out his cigar, he pulled his fur lined coat to try and keep warm and began heading back to car, messaging one of his thugs to “take care” of their little money leech. Looking up, he stopped when he saw something over his car in the distance coming towards him, putting away his scroll he pulled out his weapon Ontario and held it to his side, as it came more into view he could make out the shape of a Beowulf but the colour was all wrong. Deciding to see what the creature was he made his way around the all-terrain vehicle towards it, changing Ontario into its bazooka form and being ready to blast it away when it noticed something in its arm. Putting the weapon away he quickly made his way over when he saw the small child, checking her over, he saw she was still alive but unconscious, her clothes were tattered and there was dried blood and rubble everywhere, her face was the worst, with a gash across her forehead and another going across her right eye to her check.

Searching around, he saw smoke polluting the early morning far to East, hearing something crack he looked over to the Beowulf to see chunks of it falling apart, swiftly he grabbed the cataleptic child before taking a step back and watching the Summon break apart into a pile of rubble, a small orange orb slowly evaporating into the sky. Sighing, he looked down at the buddle in his arms, having a closer view he noticed one of her lion ears sticking out from the matted hair, readjusting the girl he made his way back to his car, deciding to go home and call it a night, he made a mental note to get one of his nurse contacts in Atlas to stop by and check her out for any injuries. After making sure she was safely buckled into the passenger seat and that her tail – wait tail? – didn’t almost get trapped in the door again he jogged over to the driver’s seat and got in and started the car, looking over one more time to make sure the girl was still okay he chuckled to himself before putting the care into drive and heading into the city,

“Well, Miltia and Melanie did say they wanted a younger sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I STILL don't have a beta reader for this story so apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Leave a comment telling me how much you liked or disliked something and for any Questions hit me up on my Tumblr: http://rainbowdragon117.tumblr.com/
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Welcome to Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discover what Weiss has been up to and meet an unlikely person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! It's finally here! After so long, first of all, I'd like to apologise for taking SO long to get this chapter to you guys, life has been a complete and utter B****! I got kicked out of university (twice) and whilst at university everything was just stressing me out immensely. When I first started writing this story, I knew how I wanted 18% (the prologue) of the story to go but not the rest, as I've thought about it and studied, worked, played video games and all that the rest of the story has been coming to me; I know where I want it to go, I have a back story to it on my Tumblr and I've figured out how I want to portray Weiss and where she's going from when we first saw her. I STILL don't have a beta reader for this so I do apologise for any mistakes you do find...
> 
> So without further ado, I give you chapter one. Enjoy

Vale. 

A large city on the western coast of the kingdom Vale in the Sansu, the city of Vale is divided into multiple sectors, having an upper-class district, a commercial district, an industrial district, an agricultural district and a residential district. The commercial district of Vale includes numerous shops for the public catering to a variety of lifestyles and interests befitting its vibrant and diverse culture. One such place was The Red Tie, a dance club and bar. The Red Tie was a place people could go to relax and enjoy themselves after a hard day’s work, spend time with friends and - if you had suitable I.D - could enjoy a nice strip show or lap dance. 

Wearing her work uniform (Junior sure loved his suits), Weiss stood behind the bar with a few other workers mixing and serving drinks, clearing empty glasses off the counter and collecting tips. She didn’t mind working this part of the club; the music wasn’t as loud on her sensitive ears, most of the drinkers were easy to deal, most of Junior’s thugs handling any Faunus party goers and the upgraded security outside keeping troublemakers out. Every so often a Faunus would stare at her for a few seconds with their brows furrowed causing her to run a hand through her hair making sure everything was still in place and she’d continue her job, thinking back to how she got here. 

- 

After rescuing her in the Atlas forest, Junior called in a friend to have the child checked over and treated for all the wounds and burns she had, as soon as the ‘Doctor’ arrived he immediately identified her as one of the Schnee family from her white hair and blue eyes though he was extremely surprised to find her to be an actual Faunus as the Schnee's were well known for their hate against them. He informed Junior that although the injury to her eye wouldn’t cause her blindness she would be left with a scar and maybe soreness, collecting his pay he packed up his equipment and was about to leave before the TV caught his and Juniors attention. On-screen Jacques was giving a speech, informing the world of his wife and youngest daughter’s death and confirming the explosion had been caused by none other than the White Fang, after answering a few questions he excused himself before following his security team into their limo and leaving. 

A few days later, Junior took Weiss to the Schnee manor in the hopes of returning her to family, telling the girl to wait in the car, Weiss watched from the window as Junior walked up to the front gate and pressed to buzzer before being met by two robots and a man she didn’t recognise. After nearly ten minutes of talking that Weiss couldn’t hear, a second man joined that Weiss instantly recognised joined them and Weiss couldn’t help but wind down the window and stick her covered head out, “Mr Alison!” she shouted, and all heads turned towards that noise. Squinting, Alison was shocked when he saw the youngest Schnee, alive and well before he could say anything, however, the to two Atlesian Knights raised their gun arms towards the car and took aim at the young girl,

_F A U N U S   D E T E C T E D_

The robots said in unison, Weiss seeing the guns cowered back into the car, looking between all four of them. Alison quickly moved in front of the Knights, “Stand down, override code: 254766.” He waited until the robot’s arms dropped before heading over to the car, opening the door and holding out his arms for a huge. Weiss instantly jumped into them, giving him a strong hug before she began to cry into his shoulder, looking over his shoulder he nodded the foreigner over before he pulled the sniffling girl off his shoulder, “As much as I’ve missed you Weiss, I’m afraid its not safe for you to live here anymore.” Wiping her tears, Alison stood up and addressed Junior, “Elizabeth left instructions in case of her death, to keep Weiss safe from Mr Schnee.” His partner joined the two, carrying a silver briefcase, looking at the child in the car he smiled at the child in the car before handing the case over to Junior and leaving, “The information needed is inside,” He handed over a card “That is my private scroll number, should either of you need to contact me.” He hugged the young Schnee again, wishing her all the best and hoping to see her in the future and walking away, joining the Knights she heard him tell them another something, “code: 9473, last hour” before they all retreated behind the gates.

\--

Since moving to Vale after Junior – Uncle Hie Xiong in private – Weiss’ life had dramatically changed. Turns out the briefcase contained bank cards, about _Ⱡ110K_ in Lien, two letters – one addressed to her – and a scroll. Her mothers plan had been to send her to live with a close friend who could teach her how to fight and well as raise her as his own, unfortunately his wife informed them that he’d died on a Hunter mission a few weeks before the Schnee Manor attack, but he had left a chest for the young girl. Opening it, Weiss found a weapon similar to her mothers and a few dust capsules as well as a letter explaining what it was and how to use it, thanking the family, the two returned home to Junior’s temporary house. After spending a year in Atlas to try and sort out Weiss’ situation as well as sort out business, Junior informed the now indigo-ed haired Weiss he had to leave for Vale soon in which she asked to stay with him, Junior informed Weiss his line of work wasn’t like most people, the 11-year-old Weiss gave him a look as if to say ‘duh’ and told him that he wasn’t very secretive about it. Junior smirked before taking off her beanie that hid her ears and scratching behind them.

\--

That was 7 years ago.

When they arrived in Vale, Junior introduced Weiss to his two nieces, Melanie and Miltiades "Miltia" Malachite who now lived with him after their mother no longer wanted them. Though they looked extremely alike, Miltia had short hair and was more laid back than her sister, while Melanie with her preference to the colour white was more confident and outspoken of the two. Weiss got along well with the twins, allowing them to dress her and braid her hair. 

After a few months, Weiss managed to find a new way to hide her Faunus ears, having visited many Faunus owned places, the few that didn’t shun her for being an oddball were understanding enough to help with finding new ways and suggestions on how to hide her ears and tail, as well as teaching her a few things about what it was like to be a Faunus. A few days later, with a headpiece that folded her ears back and hid them under her hair, Weiss requested to go to school with the twins and though she was a late entry she excelled in all her subjects, something Junior wasn’t surprised about with her being a Schnee blood.

If they weren’t at school then the girls were taking combat classes or in the extremely rare cases, running errands for Junior or the club. While Weiss was becoming a decent hand to hand fighter, she preferred to use her fencing sword she named Myrtenaster, the one that a stubbly drunk party goer was currently starring at as she mixed another drink, _though I’m sure it’s something else his eyes are stuck on._

Weiss sighed, she didn’t think she’d need to flag down the twins though she was sure they wouldn’t mind, after the incident with the blonde savage last year they had trained a bit harder had and been more restless. Sliding the long glass beverage to the patron who ordered it, Weiss excused herself for the night, going towards the front of the front of the club and letting Melanie know she was done for the night, they both waved each other a good night, _good morning would be more accurate_ , and Weiss decided to take a walk before going home.

It was after a few blocks of aimless walking that Weiss began to hear shattering glass and muttering voices, turning a corner, Weiss quickly backstepped and made sure she hadn’t been spotted before poking her head back out. There was a group of masked humans breaking into a small café and vandalizing the place, what shocked her most was that one of the men was beating up a defenceless racoon Faunus whilst another was holding back what she assumed was his wife. Not even calling the Vale PD, Weiss pulled out her weapon and made sure her aura was up before shoulder tackling the closest goon, forcing him to let go of his hostage before barrelling into his violent associate. Weiss helped the woman to her feet before she ran over to her husband and helped him up to and ran off, only looking back to say thank you,

“HEY!” Weiss turned towards the shout to see the group from inside the shop had come outside. There were 6 of them in total, all of them wearing different coloured masks, all of them armed with some sort of weapon. What Weiss guessed was the leader walked closer, cracking his knuckles, “Looks like we have an Animal lover boy, let's show her who’s boss!”

Two of the thugs charged at once, both lifting their bats and swinging them. Weiss channelled her Aura to her hands before catching the bats and holding them tightly. Stunned, the two let go of their weapons and backed up a few paces before reaching into their belts and pulling out pistols, “She’s a damned Huntress?!” they quickly started firing shots whilst backing up slowly. Weiss dropped one of the bats and began racing towards them, make sure to dodge as many shots as possible, when she was close enough she slammed the bat into the closest thugs stomach, making him double over before slamming it into his back and kicking him unconscious, spinning she smashed the bat into the other's leg forcing him to drop to one knee, the thug tried to aim the gun at the Indigo haired woman, Weiss quickly smashed the bat into his hand, disarming him before hitting across the face with the base or the bat, sending him down like his friend. Turning around, she dropped the abused weapon and used her semblance behind her back to draw forth a sword, twirling it around before falling into a fighting stance, “By all means, please show me.” She said with a smirk, the Thugs looked at each other before turning tail and running away. De-summoning her weapon, Weiss let out a sigh, looking at the unconscious bodies contemplating what to do; she could call the VPD, _but then they might question me…_

Before she could contemplate further, the sound of heels walking towards her began to hit her ears. Turning towards them, Weiss saw a woman with blond hair, a purple glasses walking towards her, “Well, that was quite the performance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading & I hope you enjoyed it. Make sure to follow my Tumblr for updates and leave a comment telling me what you liked, or didn't.
> 
> Dragon Out.

**Author's Note:**

> I STILL don't have a beta reader for this story so apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes.
> 
> Leave a comment telling me how much you liked or disliked something and for any Questions hit me up on my Tumblr: http://rainbowdragon117.tumblr.com/
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
